Thank You For Loving Me
by Bunnylass
Summary: A cute fluffy one-shot with optimus prime 007's brilliant original character Kaceystar, and our favourite yellow scout, Bumblebee. Chp 2 - A fathers point of view...
1. Thank You For Loving Me

_**Disclaimer: **_Transformers is not mine. But Kacey and the other original characters belong to_** optimus prime 007**_

_**Rating:**_ T

_**A/N:**_ I never dreamed of writing a Transformers story. But I love _**optimus prime 007**_'s character Kaceystar. And I love the pairing of the awesome femme and Bee more. So with encouragement to write this from one great author and the threat of a big cybersmack from Kacey's brilliant creator, if I didn't post it . . . Here's my lil oneshot for them both. I hope you enjoy some cute fluffy Kacey/Bee.

_**

* * *

**_

Thank You for Loving Me

The impromptu party had come together a couple of hours before the sun had set. It had started out as being just a few bots meeting up for a couple of cubes of energon, enjoying the peaceful quiet and lull of the warm day. It was a down-time for the mechs and femmes who had been stationed out in the field for months. Making it a celebration of sorts for old and new friends to re-connect with one another after so long apart. Making the transition back a little easier for everyone.

But it hadn't taken long for more bots to turn up and join in with the excitement, and thus getting the high-grade flowing. The slow drinking had begun just after noon. Everyone had been pacing themselves so they could see out the rest of the night. Or at least remember part of their 'Welcome back!' celebration.

But it was now close to twenty-one hundred and it didn't appear as though it would be winding down anytime soon. Not that I was complaining. Quite the opposite in fact. Even mother and father had turned up with Orion, Ariel and Leo. Pulled in by the lure of so much cheer floating around the base and the open air the party had been taken too. The dark of the night not making an impression, other than to seem to add a second wind to everyone who had been around since the beginning.

I hadn't turned up to the celebration until late afternoon. Having my own duties and errands to run before I could join old and new friends out under the sun. But once I did, I was welcomed with open arms and bright smiles. But now, for a while at least, I was more than content to stand back and watch them all together. Enjoying seeing so many mechs and femmes who worked too hard, finally relax and enjoy themselves for a change.

The loud music someone had brought to the outdoor party was only adding to the buzzed and lively atmosphere woven through and around everyone present. It didn't take long after the sunset for the tipsier, drunken Autobots to get up and start dancing. Making others build their confidence and enjoy the night too. Before I knew it, bots I wouldn't have expected to see dance, were up there too. Chromia grabbing Ironhide's hand and pulling his stubborn aft up for what the humans call a 'slow dance'. Father even got Mother up there more than she'd expected. And I grinned when Nitro valiantly asked Firestar.

I lost count of the amount of times I had been asked to dance from mechs, who no doubt had been building up the courage to ask me all night. But I always politely turned them down. There felt as though there was someone I was waiting for. And I had inkling as to whom, but I didn't want to hope, or believe it just yet.

Sighing, I propped myself up against one of the thicker trees lining the edge of the clearing the party had escaped too. Pulling the precious gift of my cloak, closer around myself. I was far enough out of the way that I wouldn't garner too much attention. Absently drumming my fingers against my crossed arms as I looked out at the crowd of mechs and femmes, laughing and dancing together. The selection of music changing repeatedly. Some sat back down and some stayed where they were. Riding out the change with relaxed ease.

A wistful part of me wished I was out there too. In the arms of someone who looked at me with as much love, affection and devotion as my own parents were doing with one another. Like the world and all that occupied outside of its place and time, had dropped away. All that mattered was them in each other's sparks and optics.

But I didn't want to settle for the mechs who drunkenly asked me to dance before. The ones that just wanted to gloat they had danced with Prime's daughter. I believed I deserved more than that. I _wanted_ more than that. But I just couldn't help but wonder if I was being too selfish and wanting too much. Setting my sights too high for something, I might never find.

It was a thought I didn't have long to dwell on, when a over-energized Rox, one of my admirers as he was constantly telling me, sidled up next to me, throwing a heavy arm around my tense shoulders. Swaying into me where he stood. I could smell the high-grade he'd drunk too much of.

"You're looking damn fine tonight Kacey!" Rox grinned devilishly to me. His grubby armour shadowed in the silhouette of the massive trees we were standing beside. I tried to suppress a groan at his terrible and very Rox opening, but smiled none-the-less. He was harmless once you got to know him anyway.

"Hello Rox. Having a good time?" I asked pleasantly, standing up straight from my slouched position. Subtly trying to shrug his heavy, bulky arm off my shoulders.

"Sure am," He winked, his hand creeping up and down my arm in lazy and jerky movements. "But it'd be even better if you came and danced with me." His eyes were bright with humor and I wondered how much high-grade was involved in the bet he probably took. How long would it take for Rox to get me to agree to dance with him? I suppressed rolling my optics and glancing in his friends direction.

Getting annoyed with the way his arm was slowly creeping down my back, I stepped away and turned to face him properly. "Thanks for the offer, Rox. But I'm quite happy just staying here for now."

He went to argue the point and try again; but he was interrupted by a mischievous voice sounding from behind me. One that made my spark flutter in anticipation and my cooling systems fire up. I tried not to blush or look too over-joyed to be rescued by one of my favourite mechs. But I had a feeling Rox saw it in his drunken state anyway.

"Thanks for keeping Kacey company for me Rox," Bumblebee smiled, coming up to clap him, a little too hard, on the shoulder in greeting. "I think I've kept Kacey waiting long enough for that dance I promised her earlier." Bee smiled, turning to me with a look I didn't have to decipher or inspect. I knew what he was doing and I happily played along.

"Yeah, there's no getting out of that anytime soon, mech-wrecker." I nudged Bumblebee with my shoulder, stepping back quickly when I noticed how close we were when I didn't move away. "So thanks for the offer Rox. Maybe another time."

Looking dejected but not put-off, Rox took a couple of falted steps away from us. "I'll hold you to it." He promised, lifting his cube of energon and disappearing with one last wink at me and a glare at Bee. Weaving and stumbling his way over to his friends laughing and waiting for him.

"I don't think he'd have lasted two seconds up there with you anyway," Bee laughed, his eyes following Rox until he looked like he wasn't going to come and try his luck again. When we were sure, Bumblebee turned to smile at me properly. His baby blue optics bright and easily pulling me in to safety.

"Yeah. Thanks for the save, I owe you one." I replied, placing a gentle hand on the bright yellow armour of his arm. Feeling the heat of his frame beneath my hand. I thought I saw a flicker of emotion pass through his optics, but it was gone before I could latch onto it. It reminded me of the first time I ever locked optics with Bumblebee. When I woke briefly from recharging in my fathers arms, days after I first arrived on Earth. His eyes were undecipherable then too.

Bumblebee cleared his throat and pulled himself up straight. Standing tall and proud, holding out a hand to me. "In that case, you can re-pay me with that dance I 'promised' you." I looked from Bee's hand and back up to his optics. Where before my other invitations were met by an instant refusal. With Bee, I couldn't accept quick enough.

He easily pulled me up from my recovered position of slouching against the tree when I took his offered hand. Letting him lock our intertwined fingers together as he led me out between the many dancing Autobots. As I stood there before him in our own space, his hand still holding mine as he looked down at me, asking for permission, it suddenly dawned on me what we would be doing. Dancing to a 'slow song' like I had seen other couples do all night. Magnus and Akima only steps away from us while Bumblebee waited for my move.

For a minute I thought Bumblebee would feel too awkward and want to retract his offer of dancing with me. But when I looked closer, I could see that tiny fear of rejection flickering in his bright and deep spark searching optics. Along with his stronger flame of hope I felt in my own racing spark. Not the embarrassment I thought he would feel.

I let go of Bumblebee's hand on the next step of the song and wound my arms around his neck instead. Standing so close, I could gaze up into his optics with ease and feel his internal temperatures rise with the contact. Much like my own were doing when his hands came to hesitantly rest on my delicate waist. Only relaxing against me when I dropped my head to rest against his chest. Melting into his bright colourful frame. Every contour of my slim figure, fitting to Bumblebee's perfectly.

And then, just like I was wishing earlier when I was gazing out at my parents; everything started to drop away. The only things coming through my filtered senses, was the feel of Bee's arms holding me tightly, pulling me closer with each beat of the moment we lost to the stars above us. The soft song and seemingly perfect lyrics drifiting to me comfortingly. And the steady lullaby Bumblebee's steps took us on as we swayed as one to the song.

I sighed contently when I felt Bee rest his head against mine. His arms shifting so one of his hands was running up and down my back in slow rhythmic movements. I wondered if this was the reason I had been turning down other offers all night? Because I was waiting for the one mech that would make me feel protected and safe? I liked to hope so. I was tired of kidding myself when it came to Bumblebee. I'd known for a while now that he meant more to me than I ever expected to feel. That he was different somehow. I just never realized what it was, until he pulled me into the dance I never wanted to end.

I didn't know when my feelings for Bee altered somehow. It could have been the day I had my accident and he became extra vigilant of me. Always there whether I asked for him or not. It could have been when he gave me my gift on the cliff-top. The dark cloak that I love and cherish like no other gift. Or it could have been the day I caught him staring at me across the room. The glance that made me blush and duck my head with the tender expression he held for me in the quick moment that could have stretched on an eternity.

I was never going to know. But then I realized I didn't need to. Not anymore.

I lifted my head from his chest when I felt his hand still on my back. His touch had been so soft, I had barely felt it. I let one of my hands slowly creep back from around his neck to rest on his shoulder. My fingers splayed across his illuminated armour that turned white in the bright glow of the full moon. I followed the grooves and scars on his frame, before I turned my optics up to lock with his own. His held so many emotions I didn't know where to start. What to make of any of them. I was just as new to everything, as I knew Bumblebee was.

But it was that thought alone, that I wasn't the only one who was feeling vulnerable and un-sure, that made me lift my hand to cup his face in my small palm. Letting my thumb trace over his handsome features delicate and soothingly. Smiling and letting him see I felt just as afloat and bare as he did right then. Allowing that one emotion I now knew I was looking for and had seen in his expressive optics many times; to shine through just as un-hindered as he held it for me.

I'd never felt such a huge and over-whelming release, upon openly admitting to Bumblebee and myself, how much I loved him.

I briefly closed my optics when Bumblebee stopped our slow romantic dance and leaned in to rest his warm lips against my forehead. His kiss lingering there before he pulled away to gaze down into my optics again. No words' needing to be said between us, just as it has been on so many other occasions before. All that was seen was a deep understanding and acceptance passed from one to the other. Emotions that had yet to be worded, but had been seen by both too few times.

But I knew that wasn't to be anymore.

Breaking the connection for a short while, I lifted my head back and looked up at the many amazing stars twinkling down on us. Almost whispering their blessings individually as they winked and shone against the thick black veil we were all cloaked and standing under. I foggily tried to imagine ever standing in a more beautiful setting, discovering Bumblebee loved me as much as my spark called out for him. But I soon decided it wouldn't matter. Because it would be perfect no matter where we were.

Not caring of the mechs and femmes crowding around us in the open night, all no doubt looking on us curiously, I leaned up on tip-toes, my optics fluttering closed as I finally pressed my lips to Bumblebee's. Feeling an instant increase in my spark rate when he returned my caress with as much enthusiasm as I held. It felt as though my spark was swelling in my chest with how perfect, inviting and right it felt to be kissing Bumblebee.

A mech I used to look on as an Uncle. A good friend who has stood by my side through everything I had faced since landing on earth. Who was holding me against him, as I felt my legs feel like they were going to give out the longer I melted into him.

But who would now, become the mech who held my spark's dreams, wishes and desires. All of which, Bumblebee reciprocated in kind. His hand cupping the back of my head, deepening the kiss and taking me to a new height flying could never reach to my spark with. Both swept in the tide of deep emotions rising to the surface at long last.

The moment was only broken by the loud wolf-whistles and cries of encouragement breaking out around us by our fellow comrades. Making everything come back into sharp focus with Bee at the centre.

Smiling and blushing in slight embarrassment, I dropped my forehead to rest on Bumblebee's chest again. Enjoying the comforting feel of his arms wrapped around me in a tender and loving embrace as his deep laughter rumpled through his frame. I lifted my head again to see his smiling expression for myself. Swelling with love again, when it dissolved into one of pure adoration when he caught my stare.

"Thank you for dancing with me, Kaceystar," He softly murmured for my audios only.

Lifting myself up again, I kissed him on the lips tenderly. Lingering for a moment, until I pulled away to whisper into his audio receptors, something that made him pull me closer and share a relieved laugh and smile with me. Leaving a more prominent memory that I knew I would never wish to lose for as long as my spark still pulsed. Wrapped in the love I held for Bumblebee and warm in the excitement of being able to share the night with our friends beneath the stars.

"Thank you for loving me, Bumblebee."


	2. A Fathers Point of View

**_A/N:_** I wasn't planning on writing a second chapter out. But I was told by the bunny. And got a push by Kacey's awesome creator too. **:D** Enjoy Optimus' POV as he catches the cute moment between Kacey and Bee.

And a big thank you to _**optimus prime 007**_, for letting me write the story out in the first place. **:)**

* * *

**_A Fathers Point of View_**

It wasn't the suddenly hushed whispers filtering through the daze I had been dancing in with Elita. Or the lack of other bots enjoying the gently lilting music with their partners, that alerted me to what I saw when I blinked my optic covers past the blur. No, it was in-fact my beautiful sparkmate, Elita. The wonderful mother to our sparklings and femme commander to the Autobot cause. It was the slight gasp and sudden shock over our connection that had me looking up and over my shoulder, where her wide optics stared.

I blinked a few more times, believing I was imagining what I was witnessing. I even shook my head, unaware of my hands tightening into fists as I released Elita from my hold and turned fully around to face the unbelievable scene. The same scene many other Autobots were witnessing with cheerful grins and drunken smiles. My audios catching a few whistles and crows of encouragement as they looked out on the same interruption to the party, that I was.

And then my optics recognized the familiar dark outline of the precious gift and cloak wrapped around the blushing femme's shoulders. Captured the delightful grin, with the slight hint of embarrassment I had seen one too many times on her face as I was given a verbal report of her latest prank. I blanched as she ducked her head to rest on the mechs chest, his arms coming around to hold her as he chuckled at her behaviour. The boiling anger from witnessing the affectionate display caused me to straighten to my full imposing height.

Many different things were coming to me all at once as I stood silently livid before an ignorant audience. Unaware of my loves sudden attention riveted to my strong frame, tensing with each second I took in my full of the scene. All ignored for the favored anger I felt fuelling my thin control. My hand itching to have my powerful rifle ready and primed in my hand. It was only worsened when someone called out Kacey's name, snapping everything back into focus and jolting me forward into action.

"_Optimus_!"

The small cool hands pushing at my chest, along with the flood of intense anger from an outside source had me halting in the two steps I had managed to make across the sea of Autobots. Flinching, I looked down into the flashing furious optics of Elita. Not pressing my luck with my sparkmates quick temper, I tried to calm down and not let my still simmering anger become to overpowering. Elita's was still coming in waves over our link. Much like her shock was, less than a few minutes before.

"Please step aside, Elita." I bravely requested, lifting my chin in determination.

"Like pit I will! What the frag were you planning on doing if I hadn't have stopped you?" She hissed quietly through a clenched jaw. "Go storming over there and threaten to demote him? Drag his aft away in front of everyone here and causing a scene." Elita took a deep breath, taking her hands away from my chest.

And just as quickly as her fury arrived, it was gone.

Her gaze softened as she peered up at me with a gentle and alluring smile. "Can't you feel that, Optimus? Step back from your anger for an astrosecond and listen to what your spark is trying to tell you." She took a step back and watched me through curious optics.

I took my guilty optics away from Elita and let them rest on Kacey and Bumblebee across the clearing. My height giving me the perfect advantage to capture what Elita was trying to tell me. I let go of my draining fury and did what my love told me to do. Allowing the torrent of emotion to assault me instantly. Knocking me back a step, my optics widening as if I was seeing my daughter for the first time all over again.

This time, it was I who gasped with awe and surprise.

I was overwhelmed by the pure happiness I could feel over the strengthened bond I share with my beautiful daughter. A powerful link that was only intensifying the emotions over-taking Kacey's spark, as she gazed up at Bumblebee in the moonlight. Laughter easily taken from her when he pulled her in for an all encompassing embrace, that made her spirits soar and feel safely content in his hold. Even if I didn't share such a powerful bond with my precious sparkling, it would have been easy to see how enraptured with each other, Kacey and Bumblebee were.

"My Kaceystar. . ."

My own voice made me drop my head in shame. Elita was right, I had been ready to march over and cause a disastrous scene. Not even the reassurance that it was Bumblebee seemed to get past my blind fury. So overtaken by my unnecessary need to protect my daughter that I saw nothing else. I didn't acknowledge the urgent tugging at my spark from Elita's slight fear or Kacey's pure happiness. I could have potentially caused devastation in my wake of following such a foolish endeavour. I had nothing to fear for Kacey, and even less so, knowing it was Bumblebee her spark cried out for.

Raising my head, I locked optics with Elita.

"I'm sorry my love," I held out my hand, my spark offering the same peace-offering that Elita instantly accepted. Wrapping her arms around my waist and taking the apology of how I behaved, much like she has any other time before. Giving me complete forgiveness. "I wasn't thinking straight. When I saw that it was Kacey – " I broke off, shaking my head to clear the image of their gentle but passionate moment together. I dropped it to rest against Elita's, basking in the presence of her spark within mine.

Both still feeling the tendrils of emotions Kacey couldn't contain or keep completely to her.

"I know, Optimus. I felt the same way when I first noticed it was our daughter. Right up until I saw and felt what I did. Even if Kacey hadn't have chosen such an honourable mech in Bumblebee," Elita cajoled me, lifting her head and resting a hand over my spark. "I still would have accepted it if she was feeling as happy she is right now. Wouldn't you?"

Her implored look and nudge at my spark spurred me into answering. ". . . Maybe not straight away," Elita scowled and swatted me on the chest. Hard. I resisted rubbing at the sore point. "Well I wouldn't! He would have to pass some hard, gruelling tests before I fully accepted it. Kacey deserves the best and I won't be told otherwise. All our sparklings do."

Elita's stern expression had been dissolving into the soft smile as I redeemed myself. I relaxed as I felt her love for me shine through our bond. My own intense feelings were poured back for her when she pressed her lips to mine, for a lingering kiss. Pulling away before we got too encased with our own moment and forgot where we were again. Our fellow Autobots had resumed their dancing and antics. But I had no doubt there was a certain yellow mech and his red brother lurking around somewhere, over-energized and looking for trouble.

Or fuel for base rumors.

Regardless, I still dropped a quick peck to her soft inviting lips while I knew I could get away with it. Grinning when she gave me a mock scowl. Turning so she was standing at my side with her arm wrapped around my waist, she looked across the gathering to the subject of our discussion. Both our stares locked on our eldest daughter as she swayed in Bumblebee's hold, a smile fixed to her moonlit face with her optics shuttered enjoying their moment.

For all my anger and shock at what I saw, I couldn't have been happier for my beautiful Kaceystar, than I was right then. Elita was right; deep down, I would be accepting of anyone else she may have chosen. I would never stand in Kacey's way when it came to what her spark sought for. No matter how terrifying it is to know she one-day would have a family too. But now, at least I knew she would be well taken care of. That Bumblebee would never hurt Kacey, or stop her from being the amazing and free-spirited femme she has grown to be.

"I think Kacey _has_ found the best, Optimus," Elita murmured, speaking my own thoughts. "In Bumblebee, she couldn't have chosen better."

As Elita finished, Kacey lifted her head and un-shuttered her optics, looking straight across to us. Firstly gazing at her mother, sharing a private smile and exchange that I patiently waited through. Because it wasn't long before her deep blue optics, much like my own switched onto me. Her smile wavering slightly as I felt her small hesitation creep over our bond. Her wonder if I accepted her choice and decision. Silently waiting to be given my consent she has never needed.

She had her mothers' blessing. Now she was looking for my own.

I didn't wait or debate to pour my own delight and blessing over our bond to my anxious daughter. Flooding her with reassurance, love and joy at everything she was feeling and beholding. All of which, my daughter willing took into her spark with her smile increasing in strength and brightness. Kacey's gratitude towards me for releasing her of the fear of what I would think and feel, ran alongside it all.

And her pride for the way I let them be when I first discovered them, never leaving me with any doubt Kacey knew what my initial reaction had been, that made my own gratification swell. Knowing my daughter had all the blessings she sought after, on such an ethereal night.

'_Thank you, father_,'

Turning away from the sight of my daughter wrapping her arms around Bumblebee's neck and pulling him in for another private moment, I took my beautiful sparkmate back into my arms to continue where we had left off. Her own willing spark there with me every step of the way. I basked in the love I continuously received from Elita and the happiness trickling to me over my bond with Kacey, for the rest of the night. Feeling the most proud and luckiest mech when I saw a shooting star dash across the black back-drop.

Knowing those sentiments could never be taken away from me, or the ones I hold in my spark.


End file.
